The present invention relates to a control method for dynamically correcting stabilized error of a spindle motor in an optic storage device, and especially to control method for suppressing the stabilized error of the spindle motor to a reasonable value. No oscillation may occur in the spindle motor. Thus, the quality of recording can be improved.
The data of the compact disk is arranged spirally on a compact disk. The data is arranged on a compact disk from outer side to the inner side. Therefore, the data track of the compact disk is a continuous spiral track instead of being formed by a plurality of concentric circles.
The way for a compact disk drive to detect the position of the reading head with respect to the compact disk, referring to a specification, a Q code is engraved on the disk. The Q codes are placed on a track with a fixed length, and are arranged from the inner portion to the outer portion with an equal space. Therefore, the compact disk drive only reads the Q code for detecting the position of the head. Thereby, data can be transferred to the next stage. Therefore, it is know that a compact disk recorder records data with a constant linear velocity (LCV) along a track from an inner part to a outer part.
Before the CD-R and CD-RW record data, the compact disk in the compact disk drive has no any data and no Q code. Therefore, the follow trouble induced.
1. The compact disk drive can not detect the current position of the reading head.
2. The compact disk drive can not be recorded in a correct constant linear velocity.
3. The UDF format can not be supported.
4. The surplus space in the compact disk can not be known.
5. The manufacture and characters of the compact disk can not be known.
6. The optimum power control (OPC) can not be executed so that the recording quality is affected.
Therefore, wobble signal is engraved on the CD-R, and CD-RW compact disks. The wobble signal is engraved on a blank track by FM modulation for recording the address of each point in the compact disk and other information. The system reads data by FM modulation so as to resolve the aforesaid problem.
In general, the address of the wobble signal is referred to the length and density of the Q code absolutely for achieving the object of backward compatibility to a CD-RW. Therefore, as a CD-RW burner records a compact disk, it must refer to the position of the wobble signal, and at the same time records the position of the Q code and records the Q code on the compact disk.
According to the specification of CD-R and CD-RW (SONY and Philips), the wobble signal is demodulated by FM demodulation so as to generate an ATIP (Absolute Time in Pre-groove) information. The specification defines that the Sub-Sync. (head of a Q code) and ATIP sync (head of ATIP) can not be over two 8-14 EMF frame, referring to FIG. 1. As recording in a CLV, in order to reduce the error between the Sub-Sync and ATIP sync, in a general control way, the gain in lower frequency is increased and an integrator is added. However, this way will induce the oscillation of a spindle motor and thus the error rate of cyclic redundancy check is increased as a compact disk drive reads the ATIP signal. Moreover, the recording quality is reduced due to unsteadiness of the motor
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a control method for dynamically correcting stabilized error of a spindle motor in an optic storage device, wherein a section division and staged value control mode is used to suppress the stabilized error of the spindle motor to a reasonable value. No oscillation may occur in the spindle motor. Thus, the quality of recording can be improved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.